


I'm (Not) Sorry

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Fate, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Discord Drabbles





	I'm (Not) Sorry

Blood pooled onto the floor as Serge burst through the temple doors. He looked around and saw he was too late. Kid was standing over the limp body of his father. Lynx. He knew this somehow. Flying into a rage all at once he rushed Kid and tackled her to the floor.

“How could you!? He was my father!”

He brought his fist down in frustration.

Suddenly pain caught up with him as the blood trickled out of his mouth. As he fell to the floor confusion covered his face.

“Why?”

Kid surveyed him. Smirking. A bell rang.

“Who’s Kid?”


End file.
